


Peleas

by epifaniax



Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [12]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Conner pequeño, Lex y Clark se pelean, M/M, Omega Lex Luthor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: “Conner, hijo, ¿que tal si vas con la abuela a cambiarte de ropa para irnos?”“Pero quiero estar contigo y papá”“Pues tengo que gritarle primero a tu papá” suelta entre dientes mientras Clark desde la silla se pone muy blanco.Conner los mira, estirando su mano y palmeando el brazo de Clark con una expresión de compasión soltando un “Te quiero papá” como si se estuviera despidiendo por última vez y salir huyendo con Martha y Jonathan siguiéndole el paso.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Peleas

**Author's Note:**

> Buenasss!! sinceramente no sabia como llamar este capítulo, estuve peleando unos días tratando de sacarlo de mi mente y aqui esta para ustedes. Las partes remarcadas son aquellas que en mi cabeza Lex destacaba o soltaba con un tono más pronunciado.  
> Espero que les guste :D

Si había algo que Conner y su madre amaran en común eso eran los autos. Él había montado toda clase autos de lujo hasta un tractor desde que era bebé por lo que incluso podía reconocer su tipo por el rugido del motor y si se esforzaba un poco más, diría que podía con cinco años conducirlo, había visto a su madre hacerlo, cambiar las palancas, mover las piernas apretando los pedales y girando el manubrio como si de un simple juego para niños se tratara.

“Bruuuum, brrummm” pronunció desde su silla de niño ubicada en el asiento trasero sacando una sonrisa de su madre que le lanzó una mirada emocionada por el espejo frente a él.

“¿Quieres que ruja este bebé?” preguntó divertido y Conner levantó sus brazos, balanceando sus piernas en el aire mientras exclamaba un “síí” muy emocionado.

De inmediato su madre hizo vibrar el auto cuyo movimiento le hizo cosquillas en la panza sacándole una risa divertida.

Como amaba los autos.

Se suponía que tenían su reunión habitual con los abuelos de Conner. Era común que en estas reuniones sus padres llevaran algunas cosas como un pastel o una botella de vino con un nombre muy raro mientras su padre conducía y su madre iba tranquilamente en el asiento del pasajero, pero hoy era distinto, porque sus papas estaban peleados razón por la que solo iban ellos dos a la casa de los abuelos.

No entendía del todo el por qué, simplemente sabía que su papá estaba muy molesto con su mamá por su nuevo invento. Su mamá lo llamó rayo láser y Conner lo encontró totalmente genial.

No podía esperar hacer rayos láser con su mamá, aunque lastimamente a su papá no le agradaba ya que decía que eran peligrosos y que su mamá había prometido ya no hacer esa clase de cosas.

Lo que era triste según la opinión de Conner porque los rayos láser eran geniales.

A lo que su mamá contestó que él no se había comprometido a nada por lo que no podía exigirle esta clase de cosas y luego soltaron algo sobre como papá pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa hasta que Conner perdió el hilo de la discusión.

“Mamá” llamó obteniendo un “mmm” de su madre “¿tú y papá están peleados?” pregunto preocupado.

Su mamá hace una mueca.

“Es complicado hijo”

“¿Por qué?”

“Porque los adultos hacen las cosas más complicadas” explica deteniéndose en un pare para dejar pasar un camión que llevaba mucha madera en la parte trasera.

“Pero se quieren ¿no?”

“Pues…sí” contesta su madre con un leve tono de incertidumbre.

Conner frunce el ceño confundido.

“¿Entonces cuál es el problema?” pregunta sin comprender.

Si algo le enseñaron en la escuela y las películas de Disney es que el amor todo lo puede, así que ¿Por qué tanto problema entre sus padres? Después de todo ellos tenían lo más importante, algo que no poseían al parecer los padres de Cynthia pues su compañera le había explicado que cuando las personas ya no se quieren simplemente se alejan.

Su madre suspira mirando el camino con tristeza lo que hace a Conner sentirse también triste.

“No lo sé” contestó con suavidad.

\------------------------------//--------------------------------------------

En realidad, sí lo sabía, el problema era el tiempo. El tiempo que Clark tenía para dar y el tiempo que Lex esperaba obtener era distintos con mucha diferencia entre medio. Siempre pensó que el hecho de haber conformado una familia alejaría los viejos hábitos de cada uno.

Sí, un pensamiento bastante inocente.

Últimamente Clark pasaba más tiempo de lo habitual en la oficina, llegando tarde a cambiarse para luego volver ya pasada la noche dormir, levantarse a desayunar y marcharse. No tenía una aventura, Lex lo sabría, pero quizás no necesitaba una cuando se está demasiado comprometido con el trabajo.

¿Acaso era egoísta?

Mmmm ¿no? Y Claro cuando intentaba conversarlo con Clark no podía porque el alfa tenía su agenda copada por lo que cuando Lex recurría a sus viejos hábitos provocando que el otro hombre se molestara.

Lanzó una mirada a Conner quien observaba el paisaje a través de la ventana. No quería que su hijo se sintiera preocupado por sus peleas, recordaba bastante bien el sentimiento de escuchar a Leonel y Lilian discutir tres cuartos más alejado del suyo.

Suspirando, vio acercarse el puente que marcaba la entrada a Smallville. Del otro lado otro auto un poco más lujoso de lo normalmente visto en el pueblo se acercaba con una marcha inestable y un sonido de risas más música que lo hicieron fruncir el ceño.

Sintiéndose un poco inquieto disminuyó un poco su velocidad y lanzó una breve mirada al cinturón de su hijo, calmando a su mente de que lo había asegurado bien a su silla.

Tratando de relajarse se acercó al puente, viendo al otro auto en la entrada opuesta con la música a todo volumen que aun con unos kilómetros entre ellos pudo escucharla acompañada de las risas estridentes de los adolescentes tomar fuerza.

Mas les vale que no estén borrachos. Pensó preocupado lanzando una mirada rápida al reloj para ver que no estaban ni siquiera pasados del medio día.

Finalmente, el auto comenzó a tomar forma y el corazón de Lex disminuyó en sus latidos cuando vio el zigzagueo un poco más formado. Una parte de su mente le dijo que detuviera el auto, que esperara a que el grupo de adolescentes ruidosos cruzara para después avanzar con seguridad, pero su mente orgullosa y confinada de años de conducción tomó el control, avanzando con normalidad por la pista.

Fue un error.

Al parecer el adolescente al volante pensó que sería divertido darle un susto al conductor que se acercaba por lo que intentó una maniobra de desvío que se le fue de la mano, perdiendo el control del automóvil que hizo a Lex maldecir y pisar el freno sin evitar que la parte frontal del automóvil colisionara con su lado del conductor empujándolo contra la baranda que no resistió el impacto, rompiéndose y lanzándolos al vacío para terminar en las heladas aguas del río.

\-------------------//---------------------

Conner había visto al auto hacer un movimiento extraño, pero no le preocupo después de todo estaba en su auto con su mamá, nada malo podía pasarles. Pensamiento que se esfumó cuando el otro auto con la risa de las personas de fondo hizo un giro a su dirección haciendo que el corazón de Conner se acelerara y su pequeño cuerpo se tensara asustado mientras soltaba un “¡mamá!” para sentir el impacto que azotó su cabeza contra un costado, golpeando el asiento de su mamá rompiendo su vidrio para después golpear el lado de Conner con el barandal que abolló su puerta, rompió su vidrio y finalmente sintió el desbalance de la gravedad en su estómago, cayendo hacia el vacío.

Fue como si el tiempo se moviera despacio, vio los fragmentos de vidrio chocar contra su cuerpo y el de su madre. Vio su cabeza calva azotarse, tenía una herida en la ceja de la cual corría sangre y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Él estaba aterrado.

Su madre se había hecho daño.

Sabe que grito de terror puro cuando el auto cayó de costado para volcarse en el aire y caer al revés en el agua. Su silla chirrió y el agua fría entró por las ventanas.

Manteniendo su última respiración después de ser totalmente tragado por las aguas su pensamiento final y mirada fue hacia su madre quien probablemente se estaba ahogando sin saberlo.

No podía morir.

No así frente a él.

No primero que comer, para dejarlo en un mundo sin él.

Sintiendo una fuerza retorcerse en su interior con la idea determinada de que no había manera de que su madre no sobreviviera a esto, sintió como su mente se amplió a todo, y su mano se movió por voluntad propia extendiéndose a su madre como si quisiera alcanzarlo con el último recuerdo de él durmiendo bajo el agua, azul y clara mientras todo a su alrededor se iba a oscurecía.

\-----------------------///-------------------

Clark se detuvo con la gran roca en sus manos totalmente congelado ante la mirada curiosa y preocupada de Batman y la mujer maravilla.

¿Acaso había sido? Pensó asustado escuchando a Diana preguntarle si todo estaba en orden, voz que apago para concentrar su atención en otra parte buscando a otras personas mientras el miedo aumentaba.

No podía escuchar la voz de Conner, ni siquiera la voz de Lex.

Agudizando aún más su audición, tratando de clamar y razonar que quizás estaban en silencio se centró en los latidos del corazón.

El corazón de Lex latía normalmente, su ritmo constante, pero el de Conner…el de Conner estaba decayendo. Pensó aterrorizado soltando la roca sin preocupación de cuál fuera su destino para despegar del suelo sin prestar atención al grito de Diana y cruzar la distancia desde cuba a Smallville en tiempo récord para sí mismo.

Quizás incluso pudo haber provocado un temporal producto del repentino cambio en la dirección del viento.

Siguiendo el sonido del corazón de su hijo Clark vio el puente que se encontraba con dos autos estacionados sobre este y aproximadamente tres personas asomadas de lo que parecía ser una rotura en el barandal mientras otra estaba a la orilla del río y la restante metida en el agua.

Su sangre se helo al escuchar la dirección de los latidos, cayendo con rapidez al agua ignorando las exclamaciones de “Superman” de las personas. Zambulléndose al río con una sensación de dejavu, nado hacia el auto, rompió la puerta del pasajero, sacó la silla de Conner sabiendo que en una situación como esta Lex lo mataría si lo salvaba primero, para salir del agua dejar a su hijo en manos de la mujer que estaba en la orilla quien procedió a quitar el cinturón y liberarlo para zambullirse, romper la puerta de Lex y detenerse a mirar sorprendido.

Había un campo de aire a su alrededor. Lex estaba mojado, su ropa estaba empapada como si hubiera estado bajo el agua, pero esta burbuja lo estaba protegiendo de ahogarse y Clark tuvo que golpearla dos veces con una fuerza considerable para que se rompiera y el agua inundara al omega quien no alcanzó a respirar líquido antes de que Clark lo sacara del agua y lo depositara en la orilla.

“¡Superman!” llamó la mujer con Conner en su regazo.

Clark se alejó a trompicones de Lex para correr empapado, con la capa pegándose a su cuerpo, hacia su hijo quien no respiraba y cuyos latidos se habían detenido.

Ocupando su visión de rayos x vio el agua al interior de los pulmones por lo que colocando sus manos en el pecho y ejerciendo una leve presión provocó una contracción en los pulmones. Soplando con cuidado unas tres veces, en segundos que se hicieron eternos, hasta que Conner finalmente escupió el agua, gimiendo de incomodidad mientras Clark trataba de calmarlo.

“Todo esta bien” tranquilizó acariciando el cabello de su hijo quien cerró los ojos quedando inconsciente.

Con el corazón de Conner y Lex latiendo en sus oídos Clark se permitió respirar tranquilo.

\----------------///---------------------------------------

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad mirando ansioso la sala del hospital en que había sido internado.

Un accidente. El auto en el carril contrario había querido asustarlos, pero perdió el control y-

“¡Conner!” exclamó sentándose para ver a Clark correr hacia él por la puerta, mirándolo asustado y preguntando si estaba bien “¿Dónde está Conner? ¿está bien?”

“Tranquilo él está-”

“¡Mamá!” gritó Conner irrumpiendo en la habitación con su pijama de estrellas, escalando a la cama de Lex y abrazarse a su torso como un koala bebé mientras los brazos de Lex lo envolvían y besaba su frente agradeciendo a todo ser superior que su hijo esté sano y salvo.

“La policía ya detuvo a los tres chicos, al parecer sabían que el huir de un porsche último modelo traería muy malas consecuencias legales” informo Clark con un leve tono de humor que murió al ver el brillo amenazante en los ojos.

Murmuró entre dientes algo sobre que ni sueñen que saldrán impunes.

Clark hizo una mueca.

“Sí…respecto a eso”

Levantó una ceja ya teniendo un mal presentimiento.

“Verás el padre de uno de los tres chicos es Whitney-”

“o no”

“Y converse con él-”

“No”

“Y me prometió-”

“Puedo”

“Que lo castigaría-”

“Creerlo”

Un silencio tenso se hace cargo del ambiente y Clark cada vez sonríe más nervioso. Conner se separa un poco probablemente curioso por el repentino ambiente para mirar entre los dos curioso.

“Oh Lex que bueno que estés despierto” saludo Martha junto a Jonathan para detenerse los dos en la entrada y mirar a ambos igual de curiosos por todo.

“Conner, hijo, ¿que tal si vas con la abuela a cambiarte de ropa para irnos?”

“Pero quiero estar contigo y papá”

“Pues tengo que gritarle primero a tu papá” suelta entre dientes mientras Clark desde la silla se pone muy blanco.

Conner los mira, estirando su mano y palmeando el brazo de Clark con una expresión de compasión soltando un “Te quiero papá” como si se estuviera despidiendo por última vez y salir huyendo con Martha y Jonathan siguiéndole el paso.

“Lex”

“¡¿ **Cómo** es posible que dejes **ir** a unos mocosos que casi hicieron que Conner y yo **muriéramos?**!” suelta y Clark se encoge con cada palabra que sale.

“Lex, son jóvenes y no los deje ir tan fácilmente, les di un sermón”  
  


“¡¿Un sermón?!” grita en un tono más agudo “Unos adolescentes hacen que Conner y yo caigamos por un barandal hacia un río donde casi nos ahogamos y tú les **das** un ¡ **sermón!** ”

“FUE SUPERMAN” remarcó Clark como si la idea de que un superhéroe te regaño influyera realmente.

A Lex nunca le sirvió, le tenía más miedo a Leonel que a un jodido loco usando spandex y colores primarios.

“Oh, claro, ¿cómo no me di cuenta? Superman los enderezará como si no volvieran a hacerlo el año que viene ¿Por qué será? A sí, ¡porque son adolescentes!” suelta con sarcasmo para responderse asi mismo.

Puede ver como Clark comienza a perder la paciencia.

Clark se frota el entrecejo.

“¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿los arroje a un volcán? ¿los lance al mar?” contestó irritado.

Sabe que es una pésima idea seguir esta clase discusión con ambos enojados e irritados, pero no puede simplemente creerlo.

“¡oh, por favor, Clark, a mí una vez me levantaste hacia el cielo y yo le temía a las alturas!” acusa

Desde la habitación del lado con Martha poniéndole los zapatos a un Conner muy alegre que tararea, Jonathan le consulto a su esposa si debían de intervenir.

“O no, luego de un tiempo se cansan” contesta Conner divertido obteniendo una mirada muy atónita de sus abuelos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación Clark se estaba paseando por la habitación mientras Lex se vestía.

“¡No se porque estas tan molesto!” grita Clark frustrado liberando feromonas de rabia.

“¡Por supuesto que no lo sabes!” exclamó completamente enojado “¿y sabes por qué?” apunta a Clark con el dedo “PORQUE. NUNCA. ESTAS. ¡EN CASA!” grita desde el fondo de su alma con la respiración agitada.

Un silencio triste se toma la habitación mientras Lex trata de normalizar su respiración.

“Yo…” comienza Clark para detenerse y pasarse una mano por el pelo nervioso.

“No es justo que tú vayas por allí haciendo lo que quieras mientras que yo soy el padre que tiene que dar su tiempo, voy a buscar a Conner a la escuela, tomamos el té, lo ayudo hacer sus tareas y cenamos porque tú, andas con tu preciada liga como si fueras un solterón de veinte años”

Clark pone los labios en una fina línea finalmente suspirando para sentarse en el lugar que estaba ocupando antes.

“Así que por eso has estado tan enojado” palmea la zona de la cama frente a él. Lugar que mira con desconfianza cediendo unos segundos después y acomodarse frente a Clark, quien toma sus manos entre las suyas.

“Se que he estado menos tiempo en casa, pero sabes que las cosas de las ligas no las puedo postergar, sin embargo en cuanto a mi trabajo del planet” se pasa la mano por la nuca incómodo “Pensé que, podríamos, ¿salir de vacaciones?”

Lex sabe que tiene una mirada atónita.

Clark se mueve avergonzado.

“Estaba pensando que no hemos tomado vacaciones desde que Conner era un bebé, y dudo que él lo recuerde, pero no puedo salir durante tanto tiempo porque solo tengo unos días libres aparte de los fines de semanas y sería bueno tomarnos una semana así que-”

“¿Estas haciendo horas extras?” pregunta obteniendo una sonrisa divertida.

“Lo ideal era ya tener el paquete de vacaciones comprado antes de que te enteraras como una sorpresa, pero con todo esto”

Lex cierra la boca mirando alrededor avergonzado.

“Eso no justifica que hayas dejado escapar a esos idiotas así sin más” suelta enojado.

“Tienes razón, pero todos de jóvenes cometemos errores ¿no?” levanta una ceja en dirección a Lex quien lucha por no encogerse incómodo “tengo esperanza en que ellos aprendan y sean mejores además…” sonríe divertido “pude haber soltado algún par de amenazas de que Batman los tiene fichado en su base de datos”

Lex no puede evitar soltar una risita divertida.

Oh, pobres chicos, tener el constante pensamiento de que Batman está sobre sus espaldas no será algo cómodo.

“Lo siento Lex” se disculpa Clark frotando sus manos para finalmente soltarlas y envolver sus brazos a su alrededor, escondiendo su nariz en el cuello del alfa inhalando su aroma mientras esté besa su cabeza “estoy tan feliz que estén bien, me asuste tanto”

“Yo también” murmura en respuesta envolviendo sus brazos en la espalda de Clark, sonriendo unos segundos después divertidos “no puedo esperar para nuestras vacaciones”

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los comentarios son bien apreciados.  
> Besos <3


End file.
